Stung By A Bee
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. When the team are out at a crime scene, Tony is stung by a bee, which leads to a bad situation. What will happen to the senior field agent and how will the team react to this?


It was just another working day for the NCIS team, who were out at a crime scene in a field, where a dead marine's body had been found. It was a very hot day as the sun shone down on them, making Tony DiNozzo unzip his black jacket as he was getting warm. Gibbs had already told his agents what to do and he was now with Ducky who was examining the body, which had two bullet holes in the chest. Palmer had just joined the two and he took the temperature of the corpse, noting that the marine's death had been between 6 to 7 hours ago.

Meanwhile Tony was walking around the field with Ziva and McGee, as they were looking for evidence around the scene. Tony was looking around and he spotted a set of foot prints, so he knelt down to get a good look at them. As he knelt down he noticed a bee flying around the flowers nearby and he ignored it as he examined the heavy prints in the mud under the grass.

"I think I found something," Tony stated.

McGee looked up from where he was searching and he walked over to where Tony was knelt down. He noticed the foot prints and he looked back where the marine had been found. They were leading away from the scene and they were fresh, so he knelt down beside Tony. McGee's head snapped up at that moment though when the bee flew past him and Tony tried to swat it away, then McGee stood once more and moved back away from the insect.

"Don't worry McGoo, it's only a little bee, it won't hurt you," Tony chuckled.

"It's not funny Tony, being stung by one of them hurts," McGee replied.

"Is that so?" Tony laughed.

Tony swatted the bee again as it flew up in his face and then before he knew it, the bee had landed on the back of his hand. He felt the stinger jab right in to his hand, breaking the skin and he let out a groan of pain as he knocked the bee off to the floor. Tony stood up as he moved away from the bee and he grabbed the small stinger between his thumb and forefinger, then he pulled it out of his hand.

"Bastard..." Tony muttered.

"See it does hurt," McGee pointed out.

"That hurt," Tony said, as he rubbed his hand.

"Oh do not be such a baby Tony," Ziva sighed.

Tony went to reply but he went to talk only to feel his tongue swollen inside his mouth and he looked down at the wound on his hand which was all red and swollen. He could feel his chest and lungs getting tight as he breathed, then he noticed that he was becoming slightly dizzy as he began to wheeze as it felt like his throat was closing up. He looked at McGee who was looking away from him and he tried to talk but he couldn't pronounce anything and he coughed harshly in to his hand.

"Mc-" Tony coughed.

McGee and Ziva both looked around to see a red faced Tony who stood for a moment, before his eyes rolled back in to his head and he fell backwards to the ground unconscious. Ziva and McGee quickly ran to their friend who was obviously having an allergic reaction to the bee sting and they dropped to their knees beside him, noticing he wasn't moving an inch.

"Tony!" Ziva said.

"Boss, Tony's collapsed!" McGee shouted over to Gibbs.

Then before they knew it Ducky who was carrying his bag and Gibbs were running through the field towards where they were knelt beside Tony. Ziva was watching Tony and she saw his chest was moving, but then it wasn't. Gibbs fell to his knees beside his senior field agent and Ziva and McGee quickly moved aside as Ducky knelt on the other side of Tony, then started checking him over.

"Gibbs he is not breathing!" Ziva pointed out.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs asked.

"A bee stung him, I think he's having an allergic reaction," McGee replied.

"Okay Timothy, I want you to call 911," Ducky said.

McGee nodded as he pulled out his cell phone to call the number he needed, as Gibbs was going to waste no time and he quickly leant down towards Tony's red face as he held his ear above his mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. Aftera few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt his stomach in knots. Gibbs moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Tony's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. When he felt a beat under his fingertips he was relieved and then even though he didn't feel calm, he tried to keep focused.

Gibbs looked at Tony and without hesitating at all he hunched over his face, tilted his head back by lifting his neck, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. Gibbs took a deep breath and then parted Tony's lips, before sealing his lips with his own. Gibbs blew a breath in to Tony's unmoving lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he leant back on his haunches as he watched Tony's chest rise and fall.

"Damn it DiNozzo, don't do this," Gibbs murmured.

Ducky was looking through his bag which he had brought with him in search of an epipen which would help Tony's situation. Gibbs leant down and pinched Tony's nose again, then blew another breath in to the younger man's unmoving body. McGee hung up his cell phone as he looked over at the scene before him and then at Ziva who was beside him.

"Come on DiNozzo breathe!" Gibbs urged.

Gibbs checked again to see if Tony was breathing but he still wasn't and his heart felt like it was being crushed by a vice, then Ducky found the epipen. He quickly jabbed it in to the younger mans thigh and after a moment, Tony gasped loudly and started to cough. Gibbs sighed relieved as he put a hand on his agent's shoulder, who he considered his son and Tony opened his eyes slowly.

Every object was blurred and as he blinked the unfocused concerned face of his boss filled his vision. Tony coughed once more as he felt his boss pull him in to a close embrace, wrapping his strong arms around his agent. Then Gibbs reached up with a hand and brought it to the back of his agent's head in a usual headslap which was a sign of affection. Tony smiled slightly as he heard his boss whisper that he was glad he was okay in to his ear and then as sirens were heard in the distance, Ducky looked up from the two, as did McGee and Ziva.

"No more swatting bees DiNozzo. Are we clear?" Gibbs asked as he moved back from his agent.

"Crystal, boss," Tony coughed.

**Thanks for reading guys. I have missed you all so much and I am so glad that I got a new laptop, because I've been coming up with so many ideas for NCIS fics and I haven't been able to write them down. I hope you enjoyed this and it was inspired by my friend getting stung by a wasp the other day, which was kind of funny and technically my fault. Anyway please review because I love knowing what you think and they are much appreciated :)**


End file.
